Wishing You Were Here!
Wishing You Were Here No one knew it in the beginning but the name of the game actually predicted what would happen. The game is known for IT IS NOT HAPPENING, or WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING? Alternative names are: * Wishing Godog was here * Wishing Unique was here * Wishing Lucid was here * Wishing Godog would respond * Wishing something would go according to the plan The best name would be Wishing Everyone Was Here, as every single session there is someone missing and the game is not happening. Quote from Godog: "We cannot play today because X'' is missing. Sorry" Replace X with following names: ''Taffy, Lucid, Mannwich, Unique, Plain Lucid's butthurt could be heard from thousand miles radius after 10 sessions of not showing up and then not being to play once. Kalemon should get an award for showing up every single session and playing barely 40% of the time. Characters NPCs There are bunch of NPCs which would take days to name, so the two most important * Overmare - Literally Hitler in pony form. Worth mentioning that Lucid likes her. * Loveshy '- No one knows what is his deal, what is he doing, or what the fuck does he want. Imagine a guy who never tells you anything, but knows nothing, never had parents and loves everyone. Yep... PCs The player characters don't get along that much though, especially because they are trying to backstab each other. Well except Spades * '''Weekend Hussler '- Incredible creep. He has literally everything you can imagine for sale. No one knows where is he hoarding it, but damn. * '''Red Trotsky - A faggy commie zebra. He tries to get Loveshy to pound him, but Overmare always cockblocks him. Anything in his plan gets wrecked by either Noble or Overmare. Or just Godog's GM powers. * Noble Blue '- Literally the only Lucid's character which is not hated by the entire group. She knows her way around, casts magic and shit, and is very helpful. Likes Overmare, and likes to fuck Red's plans up. * '''Black Powder '- A kid who likes to blow shit up. For no reason. Speaks like Southerner which tells a lot about his intelligence. Once dressed like a girl, which was later commissioned. * '''Xirxe - A zony whore. Wants to fuck the entire population in Equestria and possibly even in the human world. Currently preggo after getting gangbanged by entire security department of the Stable. * Spades - The only normal pony (ghoul) in the whole fucking game. Literally. He is not a commie, whore, idiot, kid, autistic, or anything weird. He is dating Overmare but because of his style, you can easily ignore it. * Speak Easy - Mother of Black Powder. Pretty bulky and wrecks shit up with her hooves. Pretty normal too to be honest. Although she has not been active much. The Story Ponies gets into a Stable, looking for awesome life, except they get a hell. Constantly fucked over by Overmare and her special powers and hidden secrets. The ride never ends. Highlights of the game Naming just few which were easily remembered * When Noble Blue fuck over Red's plan to do something and then Red's player gets buttmad * First trial where everyone is braindead * Second trial where everyone is still braindead and we send two innocent ponies to die * Speak Easy and Xirxe talking about being mother and their kids, despite their players being full-grown men * Everyone actually showing up and playing the whole session * Xirxe's gangbang * Xirxe hitting on everyone * Black Powder getting in panties * Spades being a bro all the time * Weekend being creepy as shit Sequel As the game ultimately ended up as one of the deadest games of all time, there was efforts to revive the game. But it came a bit too late as nearly half the original party became unable to play the game again making a Revival impossible. Joy Down in Our Hearts was originally going to be Reboot of Wishing, complete with the same sort of 'trapped in a Stable with a cunt Ayran Overmare ruining your lives' premise but hopefully trimming out the crazy plot and not relying everything on all players being present every single session to progress. It lost the premise, but the other half of the original Wishing players have returned. Category:Games Category:Dead Games